1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive-up transaction arrangement and particularly to an arrangement servicing a plurality of vehicle lanes for banking purposes or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drive-in arrangements are well know in the prior art, among which the more commonly known are those in the quick service food business, such as drive-in restaurants. In such arrangements service is usually provided by "car hops" and the customer generally must back out of the service area instead of driving through it.
In other prior art drive-in transaction arrangements, service is frequently provided by tellers enclosed in service counters at ground level so that the most advantageous use of ground space is not taken into account.
A disadvantage of other prior art arrangements lies in the fact that visual confrontation is not always afforded between the parties of the transactions.
Examples of prior art drive-in service arrangements of the general types hereinabove described are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,819,806; 3,077,243 and 3,556,437.